Cleaning cloths have widespread usage by being manually held and manipulated in the cleaning operation. Cleaning cloths have also been used by being secured to some type of implement, such as a broom or mop.
An object of this invention is to provide a dual sided disposable cleaning cloth which can be economically made with enhanced cleaning ability.
In accordance with this invention, a very thin foam coating or layer is provided between a pair of porous outer layers and preferably is located in an area comprising less than the full area of the layers. Preferably the foam covers one-half of the area to form a cleaning area. The portion of the laminate cloth free of the foam could function as a rinsing area. Preferably cleaning agents are incorporated in the foam. If desired, enhancements could be incorporated into the rinsing area.
The cloth could be used by being detachably secured to a broom or other implement.